Revenge
by MyrrhDarkwing
Summary: Kairi, Sora, and Riku are in an established polyamorous relationship, but not everyone's happy about this. Specifically, the ones sharing those three's minds, who have the dubious pleasure of listening to them every night- time to reverse the roles.


When I walked into Sora's room, I was expecting to find Kairi and Sora waiting for me (my mother had fussed over the plate of cookies I was holding, which had delayed me for some time).

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," I said sheepishly, shutting the door behind me and locking it carefully. "Um, I have cookies!" I removed the plastic wrap covering said cookies and held them out to my two lovers. At least, the two people who were supposed to be my lovers, because I was definitely not expecting the pair sitting on the bed.

"Hello, Riku," the first one, a pretty blonde girl, said, taking a cookie and nibbling on it. "Did your mom make these? They're good."

"Erm, yes, she did… her special recipe…" I answered absently, staring at the two with a sort of horror.

"What's the matter, pretty boy?" the second- an equally blond boy- smirked, snatching a cookie off the plate and shoving it in his face, heedless of the still-melty chocolate chips. "You don't look happy to see us. Nice outfit you got there, though."

I looked down at the pair of shorts I was wearing (the shirt was thin and translucent enough to not warrant a glance). They were grey, yes, but other than that I didn't see what was wrong with them. What was wrong with this situation, however, was easy to place. "Roxas. Naminé. What the hell are you two doing here? Where are Sora and Kairi?"

"They couldn't make it to-night," the boy- Roxas- grinned, managing to display all of his teeth in a feral smile. "Why? You looking forward to getting it on with them?"

"Well, _yeah,"_ I replied, then blinked. "Wait, you _know_ what we… we do every night?" Sora was _telling_ them what happened? Well… it wasn't like I should mind, because they were parts of Sora (… wait, no they weren't actually, not two of them, just strangers sharing the boy's mind…).

Roxas smirked, grabbing another cookie and munching it as he answered. "Bet you didn't know that the five of us can hear _every single thing you do,_ did you? And see it, too, if we want."

My eyes widened in shock and horror. The… the five of them… were _watching?_ It was supposed to be just me, and Sora, and Kairi… not… not this! It was supposed to be special! And private!

"Roxas!" Naminé scolded. "Don't scare him!" She turned to me, smiling gently. "Don't worry, really, we don't watch. At least I don't, and Xion says the others don't either."

"Heck no, it's disgusting really," Roxas agreed. "None of us _want_ to hear you three going at it- we just _can._ 'S why we scrounged up some mp3 players and other stuff to do. "

I decided to let it go for now. I was fairly certain that he could trust Naminé, at least, not to watch- she wasn't the kind of girl I'd take for a voyeur (and it was mostly Roxas and Vanitas I was worried about, anyway, for some reason). "That still doesn't explain why you're here, or where the others are."

Roxas snickered. "And _he_ says you're the smart one. We're here to show our Others what it's like being stuck up there, duh."

I blinked. "You… you two are going to _have sex with me to show Sora and Kairi? What? No!_ And why _you two,_ anyway?"

"Now he gets it," Roxas commented, still wearing that damnable smirk. "Yeah. We are. And, seeing as it's two against one, and we've already proved I'm the stronger one, there isn't much you can do to stop it."

"And why us two is simple," Naminé chimed in, smiling. "I'm the only one who _could_ replace Kairi, you see. It was slightly harder in Sora's head, because there's four of them, but Xion was too shy and has no real sex drive, Ventus didn't feel comfortable doing it because he's not technically a part of Sora, and Vanitas… let's just say we didn't want to hurt you too much. So Roxas was the only real option."

"… You're going to rape me. My _best friends' Nobodies are going to rape me."_ I reflexively summoned Way to Dawn, setting the plate of cookies down on a handily placed table.

"Well, no," Naminé said, a small frown crossing her face. "I don't… I don't _want_ to hurt you, Riku. And I'm not a fighter anyway."

"What she's saying is that she's sitting out this round," Roxas grinned. "But yeah, if you wanna think of it like that, I'm raping you. Fun, isn't it?" He winced suddenly, pressing a hand to his head, as if someone up there was screaming in rage and trying to get out. "Shut up, Sora," he muttered to himself. "He doesn't have to protest. Could just go along with it. Ow! Xion, you promised to restrain him!" Apparently not everyone was in agreement with this plan. I certainly wasn't.

Taking advantage of Roxas' momentary distraction, I made a break for the door- only to find Naminé blocking my path, her blue eyes large and sad. "I'm sorry, Riku, really I am," she murmured. "But… um… we really _do_ want the other two to experience this, just once. And you don't hate us that much, do you?"

"No!" I immediately responded. "Well, not you, anyway. Roxas, yeah, I kind of do actually. But… look, _Naminé,_ could you just get out of the way? I don't want this. At all. So move before I have to move you."

"You don't threaten her," Roxas growled from behind them. I felt the cold metal of a Keyblade being pressed against my throat as the other boy's arms curled around me from behind, trapping Way to Dawn at my side. "Threaten me if you want. I'll fight back. Not Naminé."

"Roxas, don't _hurt_ him!" Naminé begged, stepping away from the door. "Kairi… me… we don't want him hurt." (Kairi in her mind was watching silently, ready to retake control with Keyblade out if anything happened- content, though, to do as her Nobody had requested if no one was really getting hurt.)

"So don't do anything like he did to me?" Roxas suggested. "Don't rip away the only life he's ever known and take him away from all of his friends? Don't worry, Naminé. I won't hurt him nearly as badly as he hurt me."

"I did it for your own good!" I spat, wondering why all of a sudden Roxas was bringing this up. "You were a part of Sora- you belonged with him!"

"It isn't up to you to decide what is good for me," Roxas hissed. "I never mattered to you, anyway. It was- still is- Sora, Sora, always _Sora."_ He laughed bitterly, shoving me down onto the bed and turning to face me. "Tonight you get to scream _my_ name."

So. That was what it was really all about then… jealousy, or something like it? That I had never really thought of Roxas as a separate person (and it was true, I hadn't)? Heh. And for some reason, the memory of how I had wronged Roxas (because now I was finally admitting it to myself- I'd _hurt_ the other boy) made it easier to accept what was going on. "All right. Do what you want, then." I allowed Way to Dawn to disappear (although it wasn't like it had been of much use to me, anyway).

"You're giving in?" Roxas asked incredulously. "Just like that?"

"It's _Riku_," Naminé murmured, seating herself on a chair by the bed and curling up like a cat. A rather pretty cat. "He's got a heart. He does care about you, Roxas- sort of."

"No I don't," I stated flatly, staring up into Roxas' eyes. "I couldn't care less about you, actually. But you're right, I _did_ destroy your life… and if you want to mess with mine a little, who am I to stop you?" (Especially since Roxas _did_ have two Keyblades, several high-level spells, and absolutely no reason _not_ to hurt me if I tried to escape; I wasn't a fucking _masochist_, after all.)

"Thank you, I," Naminé told him, smiling in genuine pleasure. "And… well, if it's too bad, I can always chain down the memory." I later learned that Kairi had agreed to this only after Naminé had reminded her of this fact, so she'd felt that maybe she should tell me the same.

"No, leave it," I said, still staring at the now rather shocked looking Roxas. "I probably deserve it by now." I'd never believed in Heaven, Hell, or any sort of gods (because what loving god would have let all this happen? and if fate really controlled everything, all my hard-won victories meant nothing), but I did believe in personal damnation and redemption. So far, I'd done a pretty good job of getting myself the former. Maybe, just maybe, allowing a former victim some sort of revenge would help to atone (and it would make me feel better about having destroyed his everything, anyway). "Well, blondie? I haven't got all night." Actually, I did, but he didn't need to know that. I didn't exactly want to encourage him to do it again, after all.

"All right, then," Roxas replied, and some of the edge was gone from his voice as he started tearing off my clothes (more like tearing up, actually, because he still had Keyblades in hand and was using those). To himself, he muttered, "There, Sora, happy now? Ow! Damn it, Xion! Let Vanitas guard him now if he's going to be like that!" Apparently someone, at least, wasn't just going along with this. Not like I could say the same for myself.

I batted Roxas' hands out of the way, undoing my shorts myself and sliding them down my legs. My shirt was already long gone, in tatters on the floor. "I do happen to like these, you know," I informed Roxas. "Or at least Kairi rather does."

Roxas shrugged as if it was no matter to him, which it probably wasn't, dismissing the Keyblades before unzipping his own pants and tugging them down around his ankles. He snarled at them as they tangled there, prompting Naminé to pad over to him and pull them all the way off, giggling softly at his predicament before returning to her chair.

"They did teach you to dress yourself in the Organization, didn't they?" I asked snidely.

Roxas' face flushed. "Shut up, pretty boy. Sora has way too many hooks and zippers, okay?" And since I had said that myself on more than one occasion, I let it pass without further comment.

"I always thought it was fairly easy to do," Naminé commented, her voice deepening slightly as Kairi spoke through her. I hadn't known that was possible- of course, I hadn't realised that my lovers' Nobodies could switch out whenever they wanted, either.

"You shut up too," Roxas snarled, prompting a soft giggle from Naminé. He vented his frustration on my boxers, ripping them off my body with much more force than necessary. Once I was fully unclothed, he simply stepped back and stared at me- specifically, my cock. "Having trouble getting it up? Leave your Viagra at home or something?"

"Sorry if I'm not exactly turned on by the thought of rape," I replied, wondering just what the hell Viagra was.

I watched with a slight feeling of dread as Roxas merely smirked above me. If it weren't for the fact that I had already resigned myself to the fact that my life in a single word sucks when it comes to luck, I'm sure I would have started protesting against the look in his eyes. The look that clearly explained Roxas' intent to do me as much harm as he could while not getting in trouble.

I think I heard Naminé mutter something about preparation to save himself from being tormented by Sora, but any train of thought that sprouted from that sentence was shoved out of the window when Roxas somehow managed to slip three of his fingers into my mouth. I looked wide-eyed up at him, knowing what I needed to do but hoping I wouldn't have to, and in return I got a glare that seemed to say, "Suck, or I _will_ just take you." I did not have to be told twice.

I closed my eyes and tried to not focus on the fact that it was Roxas above me, running his free hand across my torso trying to get a reaction out of me. I saw a shadow pass over my closed lids and then there was a sharp pain at my collar where I can only imagine he bit me. Hoping that it would get things done faster, I let a small moan escape from my lips and I heard Roxas growl above me as vibrations traveled up from his fingers.

I felt his blonde spikes brush against my face as his lowered, leaving more marks on my naked skin. I almost let out a sigh of relief when he pulled his hand out of my mouth, only to realize exactly what Naminé had meant by her statement. I felt his fingers probing, teasing, but knowing who this was just made it feel so awkward. To think that Roxas- who hated me with a passion- was being even remotely gentle... it was not something I had been expecting. Though, I should have known it was only so he wouldn't get in as much trouble with Sora.

All of my thoughts were cut short, though, when that finger that had been so cruelly teasing me forced its way past that tight ring of muscles. I let out a gasp and my eyes shot open. There was the roughness I had been expecting.

Roxas looked up at me with an almost feral grin, and I remembered what he had said at the very beginning.

"Tonight you get to scream _my_ name."

Another finger was added, and I bit back my whimper. I couldn't let him have the satisfaction of it. I knew that if I endured the pain just a little longer, it wouldn't be as bad. A third finger, and I almost screamed. Roxas didn't give any warning, choosing instead to be as rough as he could now. I felt him scissoring and stretching his fingers inside of me, prodding around in an effort to find something. I tried, vainly, to think of Sora as Roxas' fingers brushed against my prostate. I wouldn't... There was no way that I would scream- or in any other way vocalise- Roxas' name. I couldn't.

His fingers left me, and I refused to let out a whimper at the loss. I didn't dare to look down, either. I didn't want to see what was going to go into me.

Something- I refused to acknowledge what it was- was sliding across and prodding at my entrance, and I was staring into Roxas' blue eyes as he leaned over me. "Ready?"

I would have, _should_ have, scoffed and rolled my eyes. Instead, I swallowed back my nervousness and answered him. "Does it really matter to you? You're going to do this anyway." Roxas smirked again, and I ignored the rush of lust that came out of nowhere. I could have sworn I heard him mutter that I was right, but it was blocked out by pain that flooded my senses as he sheathed himself in me in a single thrust. Even with his preparation, I felt like Roxas would tear me in two.

I wanted to cry out, to beg him to stop, and I saw how Naminé had tensed up. Roxas, though… I couldn't tell what was going on in his head. He hadn't moved, but his head was on my shoulder and I could hear him growling something out, could feel the rumble of vibrations from his chest pressed against mine. Again, lust washed over me. I held back the moans and whimpers as Roxas' hand trailed down my torso again and started stroking me.

"Sora'd be pissed if you didn't enjoy it," was his only explanation to my hips instinctively bucking up at the contact. "Even more than he already is, anyway."

Slowly, Roxas began rocking his hips, sliding out before thrusting back in a bit faster. As he started speeding up, I could feel Roxas trying different angles. It was... strange, having him inside of me. The pain had dulled down considerably, and I was forcing myself to not pay any attention to the blue eyes watching me and taking in every reaction. I wouldn't give Roxas the satisfaction of- my back arched and my breath caught in my throat. The blonde above me smirked that wicked grin at my reaction, and started pounding relentlessly at that spot inside me. There was no pain anymore, just waves of pleasure from the hand that was still pumping me and the ruthless abuse of my prostate. I could feel more and more heat coiling at the pit of my stomach, and I wanted so badly to ignore what it meant. I couldn't... I just couldn't come to release thanks to _Roxas_, of all people.

Blue eyes stared at me for a moment longer, then dropped down to bite again at the pulse point on my neck. That is what did me in, and I came hard on my chest, wanting to block the name I screamed out of my memory forever.

"ROXAS!"

His thrusts were erratic, like he could barely keep control, and within moments I felt him release in me. My name rolled out of his mouth in a feral growl, and he slumped down over me.

I couldn't think of what to do. It had started out as me being raped by one of my lovers' Nobodies, and then I ended up _enjoying _it? Just what was happening to me? And with Roxas... Oh, sweet Darkness, anyone but Roxas… Wait, no, forget I'd said that. Sora could at least control Roxas somewhat, but if they _had_ chosen Vanitas, or worse, Ansem had somehow come back… still, Roxas…

Small gentle hands were pulling him off of me and Naminé's face appeared in front of my own. "Riku…" She trailed off, the slightest hint of tears welling up in her pretty blue eyes. I couldn't tell if they were Kairi's or hers, but what did it matter?

I forced a smile for the sweet girl's sake. "I-I'm fine, Naminé. Really. Let him have his revenge, okay?" At least this wasn't as bad as some of the things he could have done to me (I mean, he was mind-mates with _Vanitas_, after all). It had left me alive, despite the tiny voice that whispered in the back of my mind he'd only done so to escape Sora's full wrath.

"Some revenge," she muttered, displaying the first sign of bitterness I'd ever seen from her. Her mouth curved in a slight frown, but she moved to stand by the side of the bed nonetheless.

"Nnn, fun revenge," Roxas murmured, rolling onto his back to stare at the two of them with half-lidded eyes, smiling like a contented cat. "You're pretty sexy like that, you know. Never could appreciate that with Sora's eyes." He reached out to lightly brush his fingers along my jaw, his smile turning into a smirk as he met my glare. Now that he'd gotten what he wanted, he could afford to be… like whatever he was being.

"He is, isn't he?" Naminé mused, her mood shifting into one of quiet contemplation. It was times like this that reminded me that no matter how she usually acted, the Nobody girl still didn't have a heart. Certainly, she could share Kairi's somewhat, but it wasn't enough to give her true emotions. Or at least if it was, she hadn't bothered to tell me, and neither had anyone else.

Roxas' eyes flashed from blue to amber to blue again, and he nodded. "Vanitas agrees with me; he's taking a break from guard duty, says Sora's being remarkably vengeful." He smirked. "Should be fun, explaining how much you liked it to him…"

"I did not!" I protested, snarling at him. "You raped me, Roxas, how the hell does that equate to me liking it?" I carefully made sure to block out all thoughts of the strange waves of lust that had washed over me and the way I'd screamed his name from my mind, just in case anyone happened to be watching (okay, so I wasn't actually sure if any of them were able to read minds, but I wouldn't put it past them to have figured it out somehow).

"Mm, I seem to remember you being enthusiastic enough by the end," he purred lazily, making sure to show all of his teeth in a twisted parody of a grin. "I told you you'd scream my name, didn't I? And I'm never wrong, because I'm absolutely flawless." He was so smug, so sure of himself right now, and I just wanted to reach over and punch him in the face…

Actually, why _wasn't_ I punching him in the face? That seemed like a more and more appealing idea the longer I thought about it. I sat up slowly, wincing at the pain it caused, and looked at him for a moment.

"Like what you see?" he mocked me. Three seconds later, his head was flung back violently into the pillows as I slammed my fist into his face with all the strength I had at my disposal. This did _not_ have the effect I had wanted, as he promptly sat back up and smirked again. "Mmm, if you were up for another round, you could have just said so…"

"Go fuck yourself," I snarled, backhanding him in an attempt to wipe that damnable smirk off of his face.

"I could do that," he agreed calmly, ignoring the drops of blood trickling from his nose. "Why, did you want to watch?" He grinned down goofily at me, not a Roxas-grin, but a Sora-grin, and I shivered. I could handle him as himself, because I knew what to expect, but… if he turned all Sora-ish on me, I was going to murder the bastard. Sora was _mine._ And Kairi's.

"Not in a million years."

"I don't know," Naminé remarked. "He seemed to know what he was doing when he, ah, did it with you…" She blinked, and then frowned at Roxas for distracting her. "I mean, that is a reprehensible idea and I'm extremely disappointed in you for suggesting it."

"You know you'd hit this in a heartbeat, love," Roxas laughed, thankfully turning his attention to her.

"You know you can't love, love." She mimicked his tone perfectly, except for the mocking ring she gave the word love.

He shrugged, seemingly unbothered by that fact. "Sora can, though, so I can pretend… 'sides, I do have part of Ven's heart. Or something." I'd never understood just how Roxas' sort-of emotions worked; it was good to know that he didn't know either, for some reason.

Naminé looked away, but not before I saw the faint traces of regret in her eyes. "Or something," she agreed quietly. "Roxas, you're getting blood all over Sora's bed." She pulled a roll of bandages out from wherever she kept things when she wasn't using them… Hammerspace, maybe? We'd always joked about that actually being Sora's hair.

"His fault," Roxas smirked, gesturing in my direction. "Trying to get me all excited again… you must've really liked it, huh?"

"Fuck off," I snapped. "And actually, I was trying to make you shut up." If that was his idea of foreplay… well, I was glad Naminé was there, or I had the feeling it would have gone a lot worse for me.

"Not what it felt like to me."

"Nobodies feel pain differently," Naminé explained, carefully doing something I couldn't quite see that involved her bandages and Roxas' face. "In the Organization, they used it as a way to feel slightly less empty… like they could still feel something real, you know? Usually during… um… sex. So…"

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that," I muttered, even though I'd already had a sneaking suspicion that her captors had… done things with her that I really, really didn't want to think about.

"I know a lot more than you'd think," she shrugged, turning to smile sadly at me. "Are you sure you're okay, Riku? While I've got these out and everything, I mean." I could see it in her eyes that the Nobody girl really was worried about me, as much as she could be, anyway. Which, for Naminé, was a lot- Xion had once said she had been voted 'Most Likely To Regain Heart' out of the entire organization, and she did have a pretty strong bond with Kairi…

"I'm fine," I reassured her. "Really, I am."

"Yes, because me giving you the best orgasm of your life counts as merely fine," Roxas smirked. I would have punched him again just for that, but definitely didn't want another round. Unless it was with my lovers, in which case I was all for it… Come to think of it, I did have a way to hurt him, just possibly.

"You're nothing compared to Sora and Kairi," I stated flatly, glaring at him with renewed hatred. "Nothing… because that's all you are, isn't it? Nothing. You'll never be as good as either of them, not ever."

"Never as good because I'll be better," Roxas spat, and I could tell I'd gotten to him. "I've done more- accomplished more- than they could ever hope to do!"

"You wandered around like a lost frightened child and nearly helped a band of heartless psychopaths destroy the multiverse," Riku cut in.

"A lost frightened child who kicked your ass!"

"Excuse me? Who dragged who back to whose master after knocking who unconscious… easily?"

"The same person who cheated using the powers of darkness!" Roxas' eyes were blazing with well-feigned rage... at least, they were until they softened and the boy lying next to me changed into a girl. I could quite honestly say I hadn't been expecting that one.

"He's got a point, you know," Xion said softly. "You were kind of a jerk. And by kind of, I mean really a lot."

"Yeah," I sighed. "I know I was. I still am. And I'd apologise for it, but I find myself unable to care enough to do so."

She grinned wryly, sitting up and covering her chest with her arms. "I know how that feels, all right. Anyway, Ven's restraining Roxas before he does something foolish like murder you in your sleep, so you can have Sora back now."

"Thanks, I guess." It would be… awkward, seeing my lover now, after his Nobody had practically raped me. But hey, we'd worked through other problems in our relationship, how bad could this one be? Besides, the make-up sex always _was_ the best.


End file.
